Possibilities
by randomfan17
Summary: Slyar wants to show Claire where they can go if she just lets him show her. Might end up being a collection of one shots.
1. Possibilities

Claire walked through the streets cautiously. That nagging feeling that she was being followed had grown familiar over the years and she could only hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. Peter would throw a tantrum if he found out that Sylar had started stalking her lately. It started out as catching him sprinting behind corners she had just turned to try and catch him in the act. Then it was blatant staring whenever she came over to his and Peter's apartment for Saturday waffles. It was creeping her out how whenever she looked up she would catch him staring at her. After that he followed her everywhere, just keeping out of sight mostly and the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes following her.

Feeling his gaze increase she stopped outside of her apartment and turned around to look for him. The shadows between buildings seemed perfect spots to hide and she couldn't see him in them but she knew he was skulking in one of them.

"This is getting ridiculous, Gabriel," she called out at the empty street. The wind rattled through the trees as her only answer. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," he said from behind her, making her jump in fright. She clutched her speeding heart and willed it to calm down as she turned. He was wearing his standard white tshirt and jeans since his sudden 'revelation' in his theoretical prison that Peter testified was real. She had to look up and almost wanted to blush at the lust she could see in his gaze, it sent a surge of it through her before she taped it down as ridiculous.

"Talk about what, I'm over at your place all the time, we could of talked there," she said crossing her arms over her chest, drawing his eyes downward for a moment before he looked into her eyes again.

"This talk is a little more private oriented," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because unfortunately watching you this closely has left me with a new hunger that I can't satisfy," he said leaning down toward her a little.

"You already have my power," she said swallowing rapidly.

"Come on Claire, you know that's not what I want. Don't pretend that you haven't noticed how your body reacts around me now," he said trailing his fingers up her arm to her shoulder and back.

She wanted to close her eyes and moan but that would only prove his point, ever since the first accidental brush of his skin against hers she noticed that she could actually feel it and craved more. She would go over to his apartment with Peter just in the hopes that she might feel it again.

"This is just some sort of ability, I can't feel when anyone else touches me," she said trying to look unaffected.

"I'm not using anything Claire, nothing at all," he whispered and she shuddered, wondering why her body would only react to him. He must have known the thought crossed her mind because his eyes grew hungry looking at her as he growled softly.

"I'll help you find out why your body works the way it does, as soon as you tell me you want it," he said moving his other hand to trace the edges of her arms as well, feeling the goosebumps rise under his fingertips.

"No," she said watching the disappointment flow through his eyes. "I can't just let my body be in charge, I remember what it's selectively forgetting. You've already violated my body once-"

"And I apologized, I've been begging for months for you to tell me how to make it up to you," he said looking both angry and defeated at the same moment.

"And I can't forgive you yet, no matter what Peter says, or even Angela. I need to move on before I let myself willingly think of anything connected with your body and mine."

"Just tell me what I need to do to make it up to you Claire," he said gently.

"You know, last year at the hotel I would have told you to just find your sweet spot and stick it. Now I have no idea, because some people would actually miss you now."

"Would you?" he asked staring at her intently. She shifted under his gaze uncomfortably and looked at her feet.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

"What it is it?" she asked.

"The future," he said smiling slightly like he was thinking of an inside joke. She groaned.

"Please don't tell me that falling off the ferris wheel starts a major war between specials and normal people," she said, shoulders slumping. "I would have expected a visit from Hiro instead of you to inform me."

"No Claire, something more personal," he said holding out his hand.

"How did you get time travel?" she asked, hands at her side stubbornly.

"Empathy with Hiro was easier then I thought it would be," he smiled. "All it took was a nice chat about disappointed parents."

"Hm, I'd of loved to see that chat," she said before hesitantly putting her hand in his. The blink it took to move forward through time spun her head for a second before she blinked to see bright sunshine instead of the darkening twilight that they had just left. It appeared he had brought them to a park where lots of happy children were running around, a few demonstrating early development of powers, like the little boy flying up to the monkey bars and to keep him afloat.

"When and where are we?" she asked.

"So I take it you've time traveled before," he said smiling.

"Hiro brought me back to the day when my dad got me from the company, I babysat myself," she said looking around. An all too familiar blonde was walking through the park towards the swing with a cute little boy running ahead of her with a Spiderman tshirt on.

"Noah, don't run," future Claire called and the little boy obediently slowed down to a fast jog.

"What are you doing?" Claire hissed at Gabriel when she recognized herself. "Do you know how much you could screw stuff up by bringing me here?"

"Yes, which is why we are both invisible right now and in an area that no one will willingly come into," he said smugly. "I'm not stupid Claire, I know the risks and I'm taking every precaution to keep this safe."

"Again, where and when are we?" she asked once she relaxed again.

"About three hundred years in the future," he said and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Alright, where are we?" she asked.

"In a semi major town in Australia, I forget the name but this is where you, Noah, and I live," he said slipping his hands into his jean pockets and smiling at Noah and Future Claire. "You know that right now that Claire is three months pregnant and unaware."

"Are you the one that knocked me up?" she asked crossing her arms as she examined the small boy. He had her green eyes, but everything else was Gabriel, right down to the smile.

" I wouldn't say knocked up, if you'll examine her left hand," he said gesturing to the sizable rock on her second finger.

"Why are you showing me that we'll get married? Aren't you scared that I'll try my best to stop it from happening?" she asked.

"Look at him Claire, do you want to stop him from being created?" he asked.

"This has to be a blackmail, your dangling a beautiful baby in front of me to force me to marry and procreate with you some two hundred and ninety-four years in the future," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"But you see, Peter saw that boy in the future as well, it was one in which most of your former heroes were evil and I was a homemaker. I blew up Costa Verde when one of your comrades killed him. He's in two futures, one of which has been shot to hell, this one is still possible. I'm sure he'll be mine no matter what time in the future, the only thing is I think his mother is the same one in each possible future. You, and I know that I want a future where you and me are happy with that baby as a product of love. Whether it's ten or three hundred years in the future I can wait for you," he said leaning back against the tree behind him and looking at her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That has to be one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard," she said, then smiled when the blush spread. "But also the sweetest."

"So if I can wait, will you eventually forgive me?" he asked. She looked over at Future Claire and Noah playing around and then the sudden appearance of Gabriel himself, picking up and spinning both of them. Nuzzling Future Claire lovingly and her brilliant smile as she kissed him.

"Yeah, I think I will," Claire said softly.


	2. carnival kiss

Claire sniffed around the carnival for the smell of funnel cake, if there's one thing she had to eat while at the state fair it had to be the sugary concoction. She walked slowly examining each stand and food cart for a sign of her favorite treat but none of them had it. She was just about to give up when she spotted something singularly strange.

Gabriel was sitting at a kissing booth patiently waiting for her. It was obvious no one else noticed his booth because everyone passed within two feet of it and no one looked in his direction without turning away immediately. He smiled slightly at her as she approached slowly.

"Well, well, well, look who's doing something new. Decide to catch some flies with honey instead of acid?" she asked. He grinned.

"If you haven't noticed your the only fly I've caught so far," he said twisting on his stool a little as he smirked at her.

"Well, it's hard to ignore that giant ego attached to your neck," she said smoothly.

"Haha Claire, so what is a former cheerleader doing at a small out of the way state fair in the middle of no where?" he asked.

"Passing through, I smelled funnel cake and came a runnin'," she smiled.

"Ah, going to visit mama bear in Costa Verde," he said spinning once on his stool before grabbing the counter and leaning forward. "So do you want a kiss or not? I don't have all night, this fair closes at four in the morning."

"Hm, how much?" she asked.

"One dollar," he said smiling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar and handed it to him. She leaned toward him and he moved in but at the last second and started walking away.

"You can kiss my ass for thinking that I'm that gullible," she called over her shoulder. He smirked as he sat back on his stool. He'd get her one day.

AN: this happens after everything, sort of like him stalking her a little (or a lot)


	3. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays

Claire trudged up the steps to her grandmother's home slowly. She was carrying presents and couldn't see past her gift to Emma. When all of her presents were taken forcefully from her she started to say thank you until she saw who it was. Sylar was smiling widely at her shocked and confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded feeling pissed. She hadn't known he was there, otherwise she would have gotten him a cheap plastic watch as a Christmas present to piss him off for the last month of bugging her he had done. He was constantly showing up to ask her on dates he knew she didn't want to go on, if she needed any help moving furniture, or if she just wanted some company. It was getting on her nerves, maybe gum from the bottom of her purse would do as a gift?

"Your grandmother invited me for dinner and gift opening," he said proudly.

"I can't believe you wormed your way into Angela's good books," she said walking past him and toward the living room. Peter and Emma were cuddling on the couch as they watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Angela was probably upstairs still primping. They both waved and smiled seeing how close Sylar was following her, she moved an inch and he mirrored her so they were never more then a foot apart. She finally got irritated and snatched the presents away from him before trying to flee. He was still following her and the audience from the couch was trying not to laugh at the two since Claire kept looking back over her shoulder and tried to speed up until she was mini jogging around the living room and he was just walking behind her.

"Would you stop that!" she said getting to the tree and bending down to set them under the tree. She had a feeling he was staring at her ass and wondering if it was going to permanently be that way.

"Stop what?" he asked to be annoying.

"Following me, it feels like your staring at me ass," she whispered so the others wouldn't hear her.

"That's not what you said on Halloween when you went around dressed as a Playboy at that sorority party, you remember what happened-" he said before she slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"It was dark and we agreed not to talk about that," she hissed quietly at him while he smirked under her hand.

"You agreed Claire-bear, I didn't say crap before you disappeared so fast I thought Hiro stopped time and helped you leave," he said still smirking. "And besides, I still have your-."

She shut him up again and hurried off to find her grandmother in the kitchen preparing dinner by hand, Claire had expected her to just make the staff do it but Angela was full of surprises this time.

"Hello Claire, I hope your not hungry right now because it should still be half an hour before Matt and his family arrive," Angela said briskly whipping her potatoes into a bowl and covering them quickly.

"Oh, you invited them?" Claire asked sneaking a cookie that her grandmother snatched right back.

"Yes, I also invited , Molly, and that Nakamura boy and his friend. That should make things interesting around here," Angela said making Claire suspicious.

"What are you up too old woman?" Claire asked bluntly. Angela tried to look innocent, and from all her practice succeeded.

"What do you mean dear, being with family and friends during the holidays is important," Angela said patting Claire's cheek softly. "All I want for Christmas is to be with my family and friends."

"Then can I return your present?" Claire asked.

"No, I want that perfume," Angela said walking to the oven and checking on her ham and then shooing Claire firmly out of the kitchen. Making her run right into Sylar.

"Must you be everywhere?" Claire asked.

"I'm not in your shower," he said smirking. She hmped at him and went to the living room to see Peter and Emma progressing to loving looks as the movie ended. Claire plopped down in the smallest recliner and pulled her legs up under her and tried to ignore Sylar when he sat next to her on the ground and leaned back against her chair. and Molly called to say they were stuck in India, Hiro and Ando popped in but had to leave since Hiro wanted to go back in time and buy an original Spiderman one edition. When Matt came in carrying Mattie Claire jumped up to take him. Mattie smiled in her arms as she carried him back to her seat and giggled when started tickling his sides lightly. She progressed to making funny faces and playing peek-a-boo with him.

"You're great with kids," Sylar said looking at them over the arm of her chair. She glared at him.

"Trying to remind me of something?" she asked rocking Mattie lightly.

"Just an observation," he said watching Mattie in her arms as he cuddled closer to Claire and she wrapped her arms tighter. Angela came in and smiled at the sight of them sitting together, Claire and Sylar would make a good couple (now he was past his past behavior and Claire only found him slightly annoying) and she was itching for great grandchildren though it was almost guaranteed with Claire being immortal.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready," she said briskly. She went into the dinning room and when Matt started to sit next to his wife she made him switch spots with Claire who was sitting at a corner, for the spot next to Sylar at the opposite end and next to Janice. She glared lightly at her grandmother before sitting next to Sylar. He didn't look like it mattered to him but she felt his knee hit hers as soon as she sat down and she glared at him too.

"Okay, Peter, you say grace," Angela ordered. Peter held Emma and his mother's hand before praying. Claire had reluctantly let Sylar hold her hand but now she was trying to tug it back from the iron grip he had on it while he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand slowly. When Peter was done she snatched it back so quickly she almost hit the table but all he did was raise an eyebrow at her. If she ever caught him asleep she was going to shave them off and use a sharpie to give him arches.

"Pass the potatoes please, Claire," he asked politely.

"Here," she said shortly push them towards him. He eyed the gravy and she pushed it at him too before he could ask.

"Thank you," he said, she mumbled something that sounded like your welcome and started making her plate. Angela got up halfway through dinner and disappeared for five minutes before coming back with a innocent smile on her face, Claire was suspicious while Sylar was focused on splitting the wish bone with Mattie (Mattie got the wish). As soon as Claire was through she stood up and excused herself. Her distressed shriek was heard from the dining room and everyone besides Angela got up hurriedly to check on her.

Claire was looking above her in horror at the small, innocent looking plant named mistletoe. She spotted Angela immediately.

"Why did you put that up?" she asked.

"Because I had simply forgotten before I started cooking, I remembered during dinner and just put it up," Angela said making it seem like Claire was the one acting inappropriately. She looked at Peter hopefully but he shook his head and threw his hand over Emma's shoulder.

"I'm taken," he said simply. She looked at Matt next, he simply shook his head and smiled mischievously. She turned slowly to stare at the chest that was standing far too close for her tastes.

"Looks like you only have one choice here Claire," Angela said. Claire looked up at the blank expression on his face, but that little glimmer of hope showed through his eyes. She stepped forward before backing up quickly and heading toward Janice who was holding Mattie. Mattie held his arms out and she took him quickly and pecked him quickly. She smiled widely.

"This will be the only man I kiss today," she said simply.

"Damn Mattie, your only two and you already have a beautiful blonde on your arm," Sylar said jealously, but he was smiling as he walked toward the dining room to finish his food. Janice and Matt left Mattie with Claire while she played with him. It was a minute before she noticed Angela was still standing there looking disapproving.

"What? Did you want me to kiss him?" Claire asked.

"My dream specifically stated that you would kiss him under this mistletoe today, it was perfectly clear about it," Angela said stiffly.

"Well, maybe you didn't factor in that there would be another handsome gentlemen at your home today I could kiss," Claire said tickling Mattie to make him laugh.

"Hm, I don't doubt my dreams dear," she said walking back to the dining room to be the perfect hostess. Claire continued to play with Mattie until everyone came back and he reached for his mama. She went back to her chair to find Sylar sitting in it, he patted his lap but she stubbornly went to sit on the couch with the love birds.

"Alright, everyone can get their presents and open them, of course little Matthew will go first since he's the youngest," Angela said.

"Don't you mean the cutest?" Matt asked. Angela stayed silent and just got the presents waiting in a pile near the tree. Claire was surprised to have five presents instead of just two.

"Well, Janice and I bought you one for babysitting Mattie for us so much," Matt said when she asked. They just bought her an Itunes gift card for fifty bucks, which she needed, probably Matt reading her mind.

"Have to admit it comes in handy when you want to know what someone really wants for Christmas," Matt said to that thought.

"I got you one as well Claire for helping me move in with Peter, even though you had midterms that week," Emma signed. It was a book on nursing that Claire had wanted for a while since she was majoring in everything she wanted to do by going back to school every ten years, she figured with living forever she might as well learn as much as she could.

"Thank you," Claire signed back smiling.

Angela bought her another suit, she smiled politely before thinking her grandmother was a crazy old bat by trying again to make her look like a politicians daughter. Matt chocked on his eggnog and Sylar was coughing to hide his laugh. Peter had bought her picture frame and inside was a picture she quickly hid despite everyone's questions to see, her glare made them stop but Sylar was eyeing it with a small smile. Her last present was from Sylar, just a small box that she opened slowly only to look confused when she found her missing diamond earring inside.

"I figured you'd want it back," Sylar said sipping his marshmallow stuffed hot chocolate. She blushed and slide the box into her pocket. Everyone opened their gifts as well and occasionally shot looks at her, sitting on the couch, arms crossed and occasionally huffing and mumbling under her breath.

Luckily everyone quickly disbanded after presents were dispensed, Matt and his family to his in-laws bash next, Peter and Emma to have some alone time, and Angela to turn in early for her beauty rest she said. Leaving Claire in the living room with Sylar sighing as he juggled all the watch related gifts he had gotten and wondered if he could corner Claire under the mistletoe and actually get a kiss now that player Mattie was gone. She yawned from the couch and stood up to get her gifts when he picked them up neatly for her. She reached for them but he held them above her head and out of reach and walked toward the door. He passed under the mistletoe on purpose and she froze when he looked up and then at her.

"Come on Sylar, no one else is here to enforce that stupid tradition. Don't make me do it," she said crossing her arms.

"Claire, kissing me isnt't that bad. You've done it before and gave as good as you got, one more cant' hurt," he said towering over her. She looked around quickly then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up as he leaned down. His lips were soft and pliable against hers and opened for her obediently when she licked his bottom lip confidently. He dropped the presents and telekinetically moved them to the coffee table behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist and reciprocate properly.

"Claire, he whispered against her lips making her moan a little in response. When his hands started wandering over her butt and on her thigh she pulled back, shaking her head.

"I don't want a repeat of Halloween, it's bad enough Peter somehow managed to get a picture of you groping me in a frat house bathroom and thought it would be funny as a Christmas present. We got way to close to moving to something I'm not ready for, and you constantly asking me out on dates while I see you staring at my new cheerleading outfit is not helping the situation at all," she said backing up till she hit the wall and he was leaning down to be eye level.

"I'm sorry Claire, but can't you feel how much I want you," he whispered and she had to close her eyes at how seductive he sounded right then. Plus she had felt how much he wanted her through his jeans while they were kissing, that was indisputable. "And besides, your new cheerleading outfit is shorter then your other one, can you blame me staring at your legs. I am a man with a raging y chromosome you know."

"Just try and control the urge and I may actually go on another date with you since Halloween turned out alright, but no more groping me in public. If your into voyeurism your just going to have to be more sneaky about it," she commented leaning up to kiss him once more. She ran around him and grabbed her presents.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"I have to catch a flight for Questa Verde to see my mom in about three hours, this was my last stop in New York," she said heading for her car.

"When will I see you again?" he called.

"Try and find me on New Years, I might be there at midnight," she said smiling before she hopped in her car and drove off, leaving him on her grandmothers porch as he licked his lips.

"See you then Claire-Bear," he whispered before going back in the house.

AN: Okay, please review and tell me what you think. Anyone that plans on using lighter fluid to burn me please hit the back arrow on the top of the page, flames make me cry. See ya.


	4. New Years here

New Years

Claire started dreading New Years around two days before when she realized that she had kissed Sylar on Christmas and basically promised to kiss him again on New Years. It wouldn't have made her nervous if she hadn't had another dream about her baby boy in the future, knowing she could be happy with him didn't mean she wanted to realize it before it happened. That would basically be forcing herself into the role, not growing into naturally the way they should have.

Now she was biting off her forever manicured nails and watching them re-grow stubbornly before she bit them off again as she worried about it. Maybe if she didn't think about then she could just focus on trying to like him without knowing the consequences, like he said the future wasn't set in stone. She might end up hating him, or loving him. There she goes again. By the time she was planning on taking a trip around the world conveniently on New Years to avoid him he showed up.

"If your thoughts were any louder I would need to go hunt down someone with the ability to not hear you and find something to empathize with them about just to get some sleep. Now what's bothering you," he said yawning.

"It's your own damn fault, no one told you to move into the apartment above me after the tenants moved last month," she said leaning against her door frame and biting her lip. It didn't help her concentrate on the issue when he was shirtless and the faint line of hair from his belly button was heading down-. She shook her head, 'Down girl, no thinking like that'. Sylar just smirked hearing her thoughts and moved his hips on purpose to draw her attention again.

"What's the problem Claire?" he asked seriously.

"I don't want to be forced into a relationship with you because you know that we'll have a baby together in the future and we look happy. Knowing it doesn't exactly make me all that excited to actually do it," she said crossing her arms.

"Claire, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want too. I just showed you that so that it wouldn't be so hard to get it through your head we're possible," he said coming closer to her. When she didn't look uncomfortable he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He nuzzled the top of her head and sighed smelling the sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent coming from her hair. "If I forced you to do anything you'd end up hating me and I don't want that, ever."

"So, if I asked you to wait for me for a hundred years, would you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd wait a thousand if that's what you wanted Claire," he promised.

"Well, I want you to let me decide if I want to kiss you at Peter's New Years party tomorrow or not, I know I sort of said I would before but I'm not sure I want to or not," she said trying not to be too obvious about sniffing his cologne, it was nice and subtle, not the 'makes me want to gag' strong stuff her dad used sometimes.

"That's fine with me, now can you calm down enough and not think so strongly that I can't sleep," he said popping her butt hard enough to make her jump even though she didn't feel the sting.

"Yes," she said turning to her apartment and thinking of all the ways she could make him miserable without being miserable herself. Hm, reminded her of a joke she saw online about that Twilight vampire. As she imagined herself in the mirror after a shower she caught him frozen in the hallway as he was walking away. She smirked at him before shutting the door in his face as he started walking back towards her apartment with a scowl on his face.

"That's unfair Claire," he said through the door.

'Serves you right for being in my head,' she thought as she headed to bed.

The next night she showed up on time at Peter's apartment and could already hear the music from inside blowing the roof off of the place. She shook her head, for someone so serious when people were in trouble Peter knew how to party. The door opened and she saw Sylar smiling widely at her as she came in. She was wearing a short gold cocktail dress that hugged everything and heels that barely let her reach his shoulder with her hair in a ponytail. He was still in tshirt and jeans but the goofy new years hat made her smile back at him.

"You look…great Claire," he said taking his time checking her out.

"That's what I was aiming for," she said smirking.

"Come in before my guest escape before midnight," Peter called from the living room. She hurried in and got some wolf whistles from Peter's buddies till she felt a possessive presence behind her make them shut up. She turned her head to look at him questioningly, but he looked completely innocent.

"You know it's not very sporting if you scare off competition before it even appears," she said lightly.

"So, not how I see it. First come first served," he said walking around her to fiddle with Peter's music system. While he was gone her grandmother sidled up to her side.

"I expect great grandchildren Claire, in a year preferably," Angela said sipping her scotch.

"Let me guess, you already have my shower present bought," Claire said crossing her arms.

"I may have something on hold at Tiffany's," she said before disappearing in the Angela way, smoothly.

"Your grandmother's persistent, she was going through my wallet earlier while I was in the bathroom," Sylar said tsking slightly.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"To make sure I didn't have condoms," he said and she gagged slightly. Then she heard her favorite slow jam come on.

"Peter doesn't have 'Kiss me' on his ipod," she said smiling softly. He shrugged and pulled her into his dance hold and twirled her around the living room and through other couples effortlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck laid her head on his chest to just side step with him as the song played out. She felt his arms tighten around waist and pull her closer without her asking, but then again he could be in her head. At the moment she didn't care. When the song was over both were reluctant to let go but she moved away to get a drink.

"You know something I found quite interesting later about your ability," Syalr said.

"No, what," she said.

"You can't get drunk, that has to be one of the biggest let downs of any college student," he said jokingly.

"Not really, I've been drugged before, if it's anything similar I'm not interested," she said finding a soda on a table.

"Well I do," he said picking up a beer. "Aw, it used to be so easy to just get that little buzz that helped me fall asleep at night before, now I can't do squat."

"Poor baby, anything else help you get to sleep," she asked.

"Exhaustion," he said looking at her suggestively.

"If I didn't know better I would think you and Angela were plotting together," she said reaching for some pretzels.

"No, her obsession for immortality through family is just convenient," he smirked.

"Hn," Claire said looking around Peter's apartment some more. It was packed for being so small, Emma had done a great job of making it actually look lived in, a complete one eighty from the empty bachelor pad that it had been before she moved in. Now people were busting a move and singing silly songs in random groups around the room and she felt happy. No insane supers out for world domination or power, though the one next to her seemed intent on a different conquest.

"What time is it?" she asked. He looked at his ever present watch.

"11:49," he said smirking. "Only eleven minutes to decide if you want to introduce the new year with me or not."

"Keep smirking and I'll pick one of the lonely EMTs to kiss," she said walking away. She could feel his eyes on her continually as she spent the last lingering minutes of the old year to pass by walking around and chatting. She finally managed to walk out to the balcony and took a gulp of fresh air and perched on the ledge to look out at the view. She knew the exact second he came out to the balcony and could tell he had leaned back against the wall, just staring at her.

"Three!" came from inside and she turned to find him right there. He wove his fingers into her hair and moved slowly toward her. "Two!" She took a deep breath and licked her lips as she looked at his. "One!" His lips met hers and she didn't have to see fireworks because they were going off in her head and behind her eyelids as he kissed her. He worked his tongue in smoothly and she met his with a moan before weaving her fingers into his and pulled him closer to her on the ledge and felt his other hand move down to cup her behind and grind into her lightly and caused her to gasp, giving him even acess to her. He broke off to smile softly at her.

"Happy New Year Claire," he whispered.

"Happy New Year Gabriel," she said.

AN: I'm so tired, I had to finish it on New Years, but here you go.


	5. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Claire woke up on Valentine's expecting Gabriel was up to something the moment she heard movement above her apartment. It sounded like he was moving his bed around or something else that was heavy. Choosing to ignore whatever plots he had in mind for the day and made herself some cereal and watch the news till it was time for her to run to class.

When she opened the door she found a small vase with twelve red tulips inside sitting in front of her door. There wasn't a note but there was only one person she knew so presumptuous as to assume she would know immediately who sent it. Taking them inside she set them on her kitchen table before running out of her apartment.

She sighed when she found twelve blue violets on the stoop just waiting for her. Instead of running back up to her apartment she brought them with her and set them in her passenger seat. At school she found a small bundle of daisies sitting in her chair with a card simply saying her name. She took one and tucked it behind her ear and put the rest under her chair and carried them with her to her next class. That was how it was all day, finding flowers in spots he seemed to know for sure that she would be. By the time she got home she had mimosa's, ivy, for-get-me-not's, cala lily's, gardenia's, and orchids of possibly every color he could track down.

As she trudged up the stairs carrying all the flowers he had gotten her she was trying to figure out what she was going to do with all of them when she saw the gigantic vase of red roses sitting in front of her door and she had to smile. He was utterly ridiculous but it was too sweet to ignore. Just when she reached down to grab the rim of the vase holding her roses her door opened and there stood her valentine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Claire," he said taking all of the flowers from her and leading her inside. He had completely redecorated her apartment for the occasion. He set out tea candles everywhere and set her dining room table for two.

"Oysters?" she asked looking at him accusingly but he kept up the innocent façade as he set her flowers down in strategic places to make the place more romantic. She eyed his suspiciously.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked.

"It was spur of the moment," he said.

"Yeah right," she said sitting at the table when he made it clear it was the only thing he would allow her to do. "So, what do all the flowers mean?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked putting a bottle of sprite on the table. He knew she didn't like drinking since she couldn't feel the effects but she loved her soda.

"All of those flowers have to mean something or other, like red roses I know mean passion and love, so what's up with those ones?" she asked.

"Alright, you caught me," he said grinning. He looked at the flowers surrounding the room and decided to go in order. "The tulips mean true love, the violets mean faithfulness, daisy's mean beauty and innocence, mimosa's mean secret love, for-get-me-not means true love and rememberance, cala lilies are splendid beauty, gardenia's are lovliness and untold love, and orchids are rare beauty. I got everything I could look up that meant something about love, my other choices were all meaning something about marriage and that would have been a bit forward don't you think?"

"Yes but this is perfect now, all this love surrounding me all day," she said smiling before she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"Yum," he said licking his lips as she pulled away. "Can I give you the rest of your Valentine's Day present now?"

"What does it involve besides dinner?" she asked feeling excited. His gaze turned hungry.

"Well, obviously dessert will be served in bed, don't you agree?" he asked eyeing her slowly.

"I'll grab the toppings," she said leaning forward to kiss him again.

AN: Better late than never. Yah! My first Valentines day short. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Worst Date EverMaybe

The Worst Date Ever

She couldn't believe it. It started out fine, perfectly normal date material at first, nothing strange, or super power related at all. Claire had finally given in and actually agreed to a real date, not some complicated plot to force his company on her (even when she didn't mind it). He told her they were just going to a restaurant she might like and then a movie, maybe a walk in the park if she wanted too afterward. She agreed and that's when the trouble started.

First her teachers loaded her with so much homework she thought it was national Fuck the students day. She had three books to read, two papers to write, and one theory to evaluate before Friday and she felt like screaming.

Second, on the night of their first date her powers must have been on the fritz she thought since her hair wouldn't cooperate and she swore her jeans weren't fitting right anymore. When he showed up he seemed to sense her mood and just acted gentlemanly as she rushed around her apartment trying to straighten everything up before she left. He noticed her homework scattered everywhere and helped since he was slightly familiar with her system (stuff everything related into the subject book)

Then since the restaurant was too far away to walk she offered to drive and he accepted since he didn't want to make her mood any worse. It got worse anyway since her car decided it wanted to give her hell too by not starting properly. Before she could start cursing he pulled her from the car and hugged her.

"We've got all the time in the world, if you want to wait another week that's fine with me," he said running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"No, I want to go on our first date tonight like you planned, but everything seems to get in the way," she mumbled into his white t-shirt.

"I can fly us there, we don't have to take the car then," he said and she wrapped her arms around his waist in preparation for the abrupt lift off. They got there in seconds but her clothes were rumpled and just made her mad when he still looked impeccable. He helped her get everything straight and they walked in and got a table quickly. She thought her luck had changed till she saw Gabriel groan and frown suddenly.

"Claire-bear, what are you doing with him?" she heard behind her and she groaned as well.

"Hi, Daddy, we're just having dinner," she said turning slowly.

"It looks like a date to me," Noah said pulling out the chair next to her and settling in menacingly.

"Bennett," Gabriel said politely.

"Gray, what are you intentions with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" she snapped but he held us his hand and stopped her. She crossed her arms angrily and looked ahead of her at the wall stubbornly.

"My intentions are pure," Gray said.

"Um-hm, i don't buy that bullshit, you're at least twelve years older than her and shouldn't be on a date," Noah said his voice getting lower and more deadly the more he thought about all the reasons why Gabriel shouldn't be anywhere near his daughter, he didn't think he would kill anymore but that didn't mean he wanted him canoodling with his daughter.

"I am nineteen now, you can't pull this type of crap anymore on me dad. Butt out," Claire said nearly spitting sparks she was so mad.

"You're still my daughter-," Noah started.

"And I love you, but this is my life and I'll date who I want too!" she hissed quietly. "In a hundred years when we're both here and your gone, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yeah, but with someone that hasn't seen the inside of you're body with evil intentions."

"You know what, I'm not discussing this with you, let's go Gabriel," she said snatching his hand and pulling him from the restaurant by force. He threw a fifty at the table and used a little of his power to make sure it stayed there till the waitress came and got it. Noah sat at the table fuming till he couldn't stand it and went home, he'd find a way to settle this, even if he had to haunt them after death.

Claire was angry for the entire five block walk to the movie theater but came out of it when he unexpectedly kissed her. It was a fast peck that startled her out of her thoughts and back to him.

"Thank you," he said confusing her.

"Why?"

"For choosing me, though if it continues I'll just go till Bennett gets over this. He accepted that I changed but he still doesn't want me around you. Imagine what he'd do if he found out what we've been doing frequently since Valentine's Day," he said wiggling his eye brow suggestively and she was forced to laugh.

"He'd have a heart attack and try to shoot you from the ambulance," Claire said just picturing her father being restrained by Peter and another EMT as he tried to aim around them in his weak state. He chuckled silently at the mental image coming from her before pulling her over to the ticket booth.

"So what do you want, a fluffy romance or some blood and gore?" he asked.

"How about in the middle? I want to watch something with heroes and bad guys," she said looking at the titles closely.

"Why? So you can oogle the heroes?" he asked, feeling just a tinge of jealousy.

"No, I've always had my eye on the villians," she winked. He smirked and both two tickets . Since they both missed out on dinner he bought a large popcorn and all the candy she was thinking she wanted but didn't want to admit it. In the dark of the movie theater he did the age old move of yawning to put his arm over her shoulder, she didn't smile but he could hear she was amused in her head.

"Hey, too bad this isn't a drive through," he whispered half way through.

"Do I even want to know why that popped into your head?" she asked quietly.

"Because then I could just hide you in the backseat while we make out, it's too crowded here to feel you up properly," he tease. She hit him playfully while he took the popcorn from her lap to watch the rest of the movie silently peeking at her every once in a while to catch her in the act as well. By the end of the movie he was hoping they could skip the park, unless she had a hidden fetish for voyeurism. His luck however had her wrapping her arm around his and thinking it would be nice to walk through the park together

Claire sighed as the peaceful surroundings led to pretty paths that were almost silent except for the sounds of insects in the dark. Gabriel just walked with her, shortening his stride so that she didn't have to jog to keep up with him.

"I've always been curious," she said drifting off slightly.

"About what?" he asked not invading her mind for the moment.

"How many kids exactly are we going to have in the future? Will it be hard to have them? The only other immortal naturally created was male, it's not exactly difficult for him to have kids, but what about me?" she asked. He was silent for a second but she knew he was thinking about answering her properly without giving anything away.

"Well, no it's not difficult but I think we make the decision before we just jump into it," he said.

"Duh, every parent should do that. I wouldn't want to give birth and not be a hundred percent sure. I'm asking will my body make it difficult," she said looking up at his face as he sighed.

"Why do you think I showed you a place five hundred years in the future Claire?" he asked running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit she noticed he picked up around Peter. "It took a long time and almost constant scheduled sex, but it's possible. Adam has had kids, I know that, but he abandoned them because he didn't like kids in the first place and because he knew he'd watch them die. We're not going to be like that."

"So, we have constant sex and yet we took nearly five hundred years to have a baby?" she asked.

"I should zip my lips, Hiro is going to get on my ass if something happens," Gabriel muttered. She surprised him and dragged him down for a long and satisfying kiss. When she broke off she was smiling slightly.

"You know your cute when your flustered, don't worry, I just wanted to know. Whether we get pregnant next year or in a thousand, I just want to know it's still possible even though you showed me," Claire said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked.

"Be assured cheerleader, I'll knock you up at some point," he said. She hit him again and started walking again.

Her last thought that night as she laid in bed alone was that night in the apartment below him was that a day that started out horribly ended up a-okay in her books. And when he snuck in through her window and climbed in with her to hold her, it ended up nearly perfect.

AN: Anyone that feels like hurting me I must warn you, school work sucks and is at fault entirely. I hope you liked this one, I hope it's not as long till I update again though.


	7. Angry

**Angry**

Claire knew something was wrong the second he walked into her apartment. He had knocked politely but he wasn't smirking confidently as she opened the door, just moving past her and sitting on her couch in a slumped position. Normally he'd be all over her for his first kiss of the day but when she sat next to him he just slumped over against her and buried his head between her neck and her shoulder.

"Okay," she started after ten minutes of silence. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pissed at the moment," he said quietly.

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked smoothing some of his hair back, he was letting it grow out a little and the front got in his eyes now.

"Let me count the ways," he quietly joked. "I saw your dad today again."

"Oh no, did he try shooting you?" she asked.

"It's not the attempted killing that pisses me off. It's the consistency of them; he must have a fucking GPS on me or something because he knows where I am and if I'm within ten miles of you at the time. I was coming out of a watch shop in New York and he's on the roof across from me with a sniper rifle equipped with a silencer. He has a freaking list Claire, with possible spots to try and random picks that he's checking off slowly. Did you know he shot me twice while I was coming home last week from Peter's? Please, if he doesn't stop this soon I'm going to tie him up and leave him in a padded room with Barney singing I love you all day long till he goes crazy," he said groaning against her shoulder as time went on.

Claire sighed, she had tried talking to her dad but he just kept saying she was his little girl and he wouldn't have her consorting with a monster. She'd tried having her mom intervene and even talked to Lauren about restraining her father but both of them assured her the only person that would convince her father that she wasn't making a mistake was her.

"I'll think of something, just hide out, have Micah check you out for bugs and your apartment. My dad's not that tech savvy but ask him to hack into his computer as well and see what's up, he doesn't have superpowers Gabriel, he's just an old man worried about his daughter. He just handles the problem with manipulation and guns most of the time," she said running her hand through his hair before pecking him on lips once. "Cheer up, just know that one day he won't be able to deny this, even if he's senile."

"You won't get mad at me if I deck him next time he shots me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I will get mad, have more control than that. Just freeze time and steal his gun next time, even with the black market and all his back up stores it will take him time to get another one," she said reasonably. "Now get up and make me dinner, I cooked for you yesterday.

"Alright," he grumbled getting up and stretching. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, but if you think of doing what I think your doing I'll track you down and kick your sorry behind for leaving me. Forcing a separation till he's gone will only make me mad at you."

"Yes dear, what do you want me to cook tonight?" he asked finally smiling.

"Puttanesca and go easy on those chili flakes, it was hot last time," she said pulling her backpack toward her so she could pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

In forty minutes her apartment was smelling delicious and she had a list of her father's characteristics. Good characteristics; loving (when he wanted to be), loyal (to his family and friends), intelligent, diligent in protecting family and friends, and controlled (most of the time). Bad characteristics; Grudge holding, good aim, liar (I know he's hiding something still!), focused, angry (at the moment), and controlling (he couldn't make her give up Gabriel!).

"I think you missed delusional because he believes that once I die some nice young man who's perfectly good will come along and sweep you off your feet from me," he said peeking over the back of the sofa to her list. She stopped a laugh from bursting forth but that gave her an idea.

"You have the ability to make things beside yourself invisible right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said leaning his chin on his fist to look at her askew. "What's happening in that cheerleader mind of yours?"

"I have a plan."

Two days later Gabriel sighed as he left his apartment building at a slow pace with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he scowled. He sensed Bennet not too far behind in a car, just waiting for his chance. He veered off into an alley and waited at the dead end silently. Soon enough Bennet was there with a nine millimeter aimed at his hip region. Before he said a word or either of them made a move the gun was yanked out of his hand.

"What the f-," Noah started when Claire was suddenly standing next to him looking pissed. If anything Noah paled a little at the sight of Claire holding the gun loosely in her hand.

"I never thought you could be this stubborn Dad," she said shaking her head with a disappointed look on her face. "I told you I love him and your first reaction is to find your sniper rifle? What were your thinking? That I'd move on if you managed to kill him? I won't, he's the only man on Earth I want to spend eternity with and your trying to kill him! Are you thinking of my happiness or yours?" she said clicking on the safety before throwing the gun down the alley away from him. She grabbed Gabriels hand and stood in front of her father holding him close. "I don't want to pick between you, but if you make me; I'll choose him."

"You'd choose that murderer over me!" he shouted before looking around warily if his outburst was noticed.

"Yes! And do you know what he does all day every day before he comes home to me? Or do you just follow him around when you feel that nervous tick saying 'he's wrong for her' go off?" she asked.

"I don't give a rat's ass what he does all day, he's no good for you!" he hissed.

"Well I'll tell you even though you're not interested, he's making amends. He finds the family members and loved ones of the people he's killed and begging for forgiveness. He does anything he has to too be forgiven. What have you done for the family's that you've destroyed beside your own? Make them forget they had a child or a husband or mother that's gone now, what are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Asking for forgiveness isn't equal to the lives he's taken," he said turning red the longer the conversation went on.

"No, and you're not there when he wakes up screaming at night either when he's forced to relive it. I've made my decision, if you keep this up and don't stop trying to kill him we'll disappear. As long as it takes for you to hunt us down we'll keep running," she said squeezing Gabriel closer to herself.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Noah demanded of Gabriel.

"Would you actually listen to me? I've let her defend me because I don't believe you would ever listen to me and actually think about what I'm saying. I could hack into every news station and scream I love her all over the world in every language possible and make everyone else believe it but you still wouldn't see past that I've killed people before," Gabriel said calmly. "I'm letting her decide what happens because my solution would only make you happy and us miserable."

"What solution is that?" Noah asked.

"Leaving her, I would do that so that she still has you but she doesn't want that and it's the only thing holding me here against your hate for me," Gabriel said.

Noah looked between both of them and saw the tight hold they had on each other. They were holding hands so tight he could see the blood oozing from small cuts on Gabriel's hand as she clutched it. They looked like they were ready to face the world together for each other and damn the consequences. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the first crack in his wall appear at the realization that they were united against him and anyone else that didn't approve.

"Are you sure Claire-bear?" he asked. "Would you choose him above anyone else?"

"Completely," she said seeing the telltale signs of him giving in.

"You'd protect her?" he asked Gabriel.

"From everything," he said without hesitation.

"Fine then, I give in. Damit, all I want is her to be happy and if that's you then fuck it," Noah said throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. Claire let go of Gabriel to hug her dad.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome, but if he does anything-" he started.

"I'll deal with it, his ass is mine to take out if I choose," she said seriously. He nodded and looked at Gabriel before grudgingly holding out his hand to him.

"I want both of you over for dinner once a month," he said. "And notice of where your spending holidays."

"Yes sir," Gabriel said shaking his hand firmly. Noah looked at both of them once more before turning and heading back down the alley (picking up his gun on the way) and leaving both of them in the alley alone.

"Phew," she said when he was out of sight. "I need ice cream."

"A gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough for milady?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking with her towards the store. "Good because I want whipped cream for desert tonight."

"On what?" she asked confusedly.

"You of course, I need a treat after that encounter," he said as she smacked his arm for saying it. Unknown to both of them Noah was watching them from his car before driving off to cancel the surveillance he installed in Gabriel's apartment.

AN: Anyone there? If you are please review and say if you want a lemon or not, I need a break in my writers' block.


End file.
